


Taeyong isn't that easy

by Chanscarebear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Cock Ring, Edging, Foursomes, Gang Bang, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Roommates, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Swearing, Switch Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Switch Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Switch Lee Taeyong, Threesomes, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, bottom taeyong, cross dressing, power complex, slutty taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanscarebear/pseuds/Chanscarebear
Summary: Taeyong is most definitely a slut but he likes to play hard to get. Making his classmates and roommates lives living hell as all they want to do is bend him over and have their way with him. Taeyong knows all of this and loves the idea of making them beg to fuck him. So he wanders around university teasing them to see which one breaks first.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong, I'll establish more relationships as the story goes on, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 38
Kudos: 331





	1. Blue vibrator

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy  
> Always open for constructive criticism  
> This is my first smutty fanfiction and fanfiction in general so please be kind and also I didn't think writing smut would be this hard but I was wrong!!!

Taeyong rolls his head around on neck, his bones cracking as he adjusts his black backpack with his slender fingers. Taeyong leans against the mirrors at the back of the elevator. His suitcase in between his legs as he shrinks into the corner, making more room for others inside the elevator. Taeyong is waiting for the elevator to arrive on floor 6. His new home will be on this floor until he finishes getting his doctorate in creative writing.

The elevator stops on level 6 he pulls his suitcase out from underneath him. He sidesteps a professor who doesn't move out of his way. Taeyong mutters curses under his breath as his eyes scan the room numbers around him. The room in front of him is number 5 he needs room 9. To the left is room number 7, Taeyong follows down to the next room, his room. Every step towards his new home heavy in his heart, he fears he'll have a difficult time at university. Taeyong hopes even more than anything that his roommates won't be loud or weird. 

Taeyong stops at the front of his room and takes a long deep breath. His knuckles tap lightly on the door nothing happens. He knocks again, louder this time he hears a commotion behind the door, it slams open. Taeyong flinches at the sound his eyes shoot down to the ground. Landing onto a pair of large tan feet with a silver toe ring on the middle toe. Taeyong doesn't usually think feet are attractive these, however, are beautiful. 

"Hey, can I help you?" His voice deep and sweet it feels like honey dripping down his body. Taeyong wants that voice to whisper dirty little things into his ears. Taeyong's eyes wander up the man's thick calves to his thighs that he wants to wrap around his ears like a pair of earmuffs. It travels up to a white towel wrapped around what Taeyong hopes is a large penis. Eyes go up to a toned stomach and a pair of defined pecs that Taeyong needs to run his tongue over. Taeyong prays this man has an ugly face so he can control himself around his roommates and not thirst over them. Taeyong glances up and groans to himself this man is incredibly hot. With thick plump lips and a cute button nose, he could ride this face until he blacks out, but he won't. Taeyong stares blankly at the man just admiring his facial features. The man clears his throat, Taeyong flinches his face turning red and the palms of his become sweaty.

"Oh um, my name is Taeyong I'm your new roommate," Taeyong explains in one fast sentence ignoring the man's judgemental stare. 

"Taeyong! That's right we were waiting for you to arrive, please come in." The man grabs Taeyong's suitcase and rolls it inside. Taeyong follows behind and softly closes the door. "I'm Johnny this man here is," Johnny slaps another man on the back. Another tall, muscular man with water glistening on his golden, broad chest. Taeyong doesn't want to look at the other man's face he wants him to be ugly. "Is Jaehyun, your other roommate."

"Nice to meet you Taeyong, I hope we can get along." Jaehyun's voice is deep it sends a shiver up Taeyong's spine and straight to his crotch. He has to know if Jaehyun's face is ugly, or if he needs to rip out his eyes to stop getting boners for his new roommates. 

"Nice to meet you too," Taeyong mumbles he looks up and inhales deeply. Jaehyun is as hot as Johnny with deep chocolate brown eyes that scan over Taeyong's slim body. "Can I please see my room, I'm quite tired and would like to unpack."

"Yeah of course." Johnny gives Taeyong his suitcase back, he grabs Taeyong by the shoulder and pushes him down the hallway. 

Johnny's a head taller than Taeyong it makes him feel so tiny and insignificant especially with Johnny's hands so close to his neck their twice its size. Jaehyun smirks biting his lips as he follows behind Johnny and Taeyong, he can sense his eyes trailing down his body. Johnny's hands wander down from Taeyong's shoulder to his waist. Taeyong lets out a small gasp and Johnny chuckles loudly behind him. The grip on his waist tightens, pulling him against Johnny's pelvis. Johnny isn't even hard, but he can feel his limp dick pressing against his firm butt. He desperately wants Johnny's hard dick to press against his arse. Wait no he won’t be dicked down by his new roommates, no matter how thick they are. Taeyong controls his hips from grinding down on Johnny's dick. Should he drop his suitcase and bend down to pick it up making sure to rub himself all over Johnny, as Jaehyun watches. Nope, he shouldn't do that he needs to control himself. 

"Sorry, Taeyong," Johnny whispers close to Taeyong's ear his mouth close to his neck. His eyes almost roll into the back of his head. Taeyong's body shakes in Johnny's tight grip he almost releases a throaty moan that he quickly swallows down. "Didn't want you to stub your toes."

Johnny keeps pushing Taeyong forward with his hands still wrapping around his waist. They eventually reach Taeyong's room he couldn't be happier to free himself from his sexy roommate grip and eyes which are making him lose his mind. Taeyong jumps forward to open his door his heart has been pumping hard against his chest he thought it might leap out his throat and land at his feet. He slams the door open and rushes inside mumbling a thank you as he closes the door behind himself.

Deep laughter erupts from behind his door turning Taeyong redder than he was before. He collapses onto his bed groaning into his mattress. Taeyong runs his hands over where Johnny has touched him, relishing in the feeling of such strong hands gripping him so tightly. He imagines the same hands enclosing over his throat, stopping air from entering his lungs as Johnny slowly enters him.

"Please don't get a boner now, we need to unpack." Taeyong prays sliding off his bed to the ground, he pulls his backpack off and puts it onto his bed. He sits cross-legged on the floor and unzips his black suitcase. Taking out his neatly folded clothes and puts them into his built-in wardrobe. He fishes around his suitcase trying to find his teal makeup bag which doesn't actually hold any makeup inside it. Tearing it open he double-checks that his thick purple dildo and navy-blue vibrator are still inside his bag. He places them underneath his pillow knowing later tonight he will most likely be using it on himself.

Will he use his vibrator and cum until he blacks out waking up with the vibrator still on inside him? Or will he use his dildo so thick that he needs to use four fingers to stretch? Even then he can still feel the burn as he pushes it inside of him. It drags beautifully against his aching walls, never as good as the real thing, but good enough.

Taeyong's dick starts to grow hard in his pants he presses down on it with the palm of his hand. He moans out into his empty room shuddering at the feeling. Taeyong starts to rub his crotch even harder and faster through his tight jeans. Rocking backwards and forwards on the ground, while precum leaks from the tip. It slowly stains his underwear a small wet spot shows on his jeans Licking over his glossy lips he goes to put his fingers inside on his mouth and suck on them like he's sucking on a thick cock that hits harshly against the back of his throat. He won't gag though; he's trained himself to be a good warm mouth to please those who use him.

"Hey Taeyong, we're about to eat and we want you to join so we can get to know you more." Jaehyun's voice calls out from behind the door and Taeyong groans out muffling it by his fingers covering his mouth. He stops rubbing himself as tears form in the corners of his eyes and all he wants to do is cum not eat, especially not with his hot roommates. 

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Taeyong slurs mind becoming hazy from touching himself and being so close to his climax. He starts to rub his crotch again, cold pleasurable thrills run across his body as he grows closer to finally coming. 

"I'll wait for you to show you the way to the kitchen," Jaehyun explains and Taeyong clenches his jaw shut trying to swallow down the moans that are bubbling out his throat. "I would hurry up as well, Johnny won't eat alone, and he gets grumpy when he has to wait too long to eat."

"Oh my God, this motherfucker," Taeyong says under his breath, he stands up on his shaky legs. For the love of God, what is Taeyong supposed to do with his dick standing so proud it could be saluting the national anthem. He cannot keep touching himself or Jaehyun will grow suspicious and he then he'd never look his new roommates in his eyes.

Taeyong heads over to his wardrobe, ripping out his nicely folded clothes to find his pair of grey sweatpants. Zipping down his jeans, he lets out moans as his fingers graze over his hard-on. He finishes pulling off his jeans, his boner standing proudly in his yellow boxes with the front wet with precum. Taeyong slips his sweatpants on, they barely disguise his throbbing boner however they're better than his jeans. Now with his sweatpants on, Taeyong realises he could have cum quicker than it has taken him to get changed. Rushing to the door to not keep Jaehyun waiting and he opens it. And their Jaehyun stands in his shirtless glory. Smiling down at Taeyong who wants to turn around to bury his face in his pillow and rub himself against his bed until he soils his clean sweatpants.

Jaehyun grabs Taeyong by the shoulders pushing him to the kitchen, his chest pressing against Taeyong's back. What is it with these giants and manhandling people? Taeyong squints suspiciously at Johnny, whose sitting at the table smiling up at Taeyong like a little puppy with his brown fluffy hair and chestnut eyes.

Taeyong slides into the chair in front of Johnny to his joy he's wearing a plain white T-shirt. Having one roommate shirtless is already hard enough, having two shirtless is deadly. Jaehyun puts down a plate of lamb curry and a knife and fork in front of him.

"We want to get to know you better, so we thought we could play 21 questions," Jaehyun explains placing down a glass and a bottle of red wine in front of Taeyong. 

Fuck boys Taeyong thinks to himself as he nods in agreement. Pouring himself a glass of wine, it won't hurt to get to know the people he'll be living with.

"Perfect," Johnny purrs "I'll start then, where are you from?"

"I was born in South Korea, you?"

"Johnny's from Chicago, I'm also from South Korea." Jaehyun answers sipping on his wine, Taeyong hums as he takes a bite of his curry.

The questions start tamed but as the dinner went on the questions became inappropriate and personal. Taeyong's mind became fuzzy from the three glasses of wine and all the blood from his brain is in his aching boner was making it hard for him to focus. If Jaehyun sat on the other side of the table, he could have masturbated underneath without Jaehyun and Johnny knowing.

"Taeyong," Johnny says trying to get Taeyong's focus. 

"Johnny," He says back slurring his words his face is red and flush. Taeyong head feels heavy on his neck and his mind can't stop thinking about Johnny's big hands and Jaehyun sitting shirtless beside him. Johnny's is stretching his hands out in front of him, and Taeyong has been playing quietly with his long fingers.

"You have really nice lips, have you ever sucked dick before?" Johnny asks its question 19, Taeyong was waiting patiently for them to ask the dirty questions. Usually, it goes where did you grow up and then it goes have you ever done anal. These men must be gentlemen if they've been waiting this long to ask him these questions.

Yes, Taeyong has sucked dick multiple times, he has always enjoyed it. Especially when it hits the back of his throat and they grip his hair tightly as they fuck into his mouth like he's nothing but a sex doll for their pleasure. But they didn't need to know that.

"Noooooooooo of course not," Taeyong giggles cutely, Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at Taeyong. He wasn't convincing them that he was telling the truth. Jaehyun pulls his chair closer to Taeyong, placing his hand on Taeyong's thigh. He lets out a small embarrassing squeal as his cock twitches from the touch. His hands wrap perfectly around his thigh, his dull nails digging into his flesh.

Taeyong's heart is pumping rapidly in his throat. His sexy roommates are trying to make him into their little plaything. In usual circumstances, he would let them have their way with him. They could bend him over the table and let them fuck him on the table as his sensitive nipples rub on the cold wood. 

But it would be more fun to play with his roommates, make them crumble and beg to fuck him. Then crush their little hearts when he says no. Then he'll take pity on them and let them fuck him while he reminds them that it is an honour to be touching him. Taeyong should be able to have some fun with these guys while he lives here, to keep himself amused.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't, either way, I'd want teachers who know what they're doing." Taeyong grabs Jaehyun's hands tearing it off his thighs. It has gotten dangerously close to his cock and it was begging to be touched. Johnny frowns as Taeyong drops Jaehyun's hands down to the table a small innocent smile on his lips. "It was great eating with you guys, but I think I should go to bed because my head is a little dizzy."

"Do you need one of us to show you back to your room?" Johnny asks.

No thanks, you've been pushing me around enough today." Taeyong snaps back, striding proudly away to his room. If he had long hair, he would flicker it over his shoulder as he strutted out of the kitchen.

Cursing starts to erupt from the kitchen, as Taeyong enters his room and collapses down onto his bed. Taeyong tears his sweatpants and his underwear off, shuddering at the cold air hitting his burning erection. It's standing angry and red with little beads of precum dripping from the slit and running down the base. It was waiting nice and patiently for Taeyong to finally touch him with his cold hands. 

Leaning back Taeyong fishes a bottle of strawberry lube out from his suitcase. He scrapes it out of the bottle, spreading the cold liquid it across his fingers. Gripping the base of cock and with his slippery fingers, he begins to rub it up and down. He lets out a moan he may just cum from one small touch. It burns in his hands as he begins to crawl quickly to his orgasm, but he wants more. 

Reaching under his pillow Taeyong pulls out his little blue vibrator with three vibration settings. He flicks it onto the highest setting, spreading the lube onto it the toy. Taeyong bends over and buries his head into the mattress. His wet fingers circles over the rim of his hole, it twitches under the touch. Taeyong shoves one of his fingers inside him, twisting around and rubbing at the warm velvety walls inside him. He bends on his finger around and rubs at his prostate. It makes him shudder and let out a strangled moan as he pants into his mattress. Taeyong adds another finger and hisses slightly at the burn but relaxes when he presses down on his prostate again. He screams out, drool running down the corner of his mouth and wetting the mattress. He cannot wait for it any longer, after scissoring himself open with lube dripping down his thighs and tears springing to his eyes. He withdraws his fingers from inside himself and places his vibrator on his rim gasping out into the empty room. Taeyong shoves the vibrator inside himself and releases out broken cry out his raw throat. He pushes it all the way down to his prostate, letting it milk his prostate as his thighs tremble, he almost collapses onto the bed. He pushes it up and down his hot walls his eyes roll into the back of his as he licks away the dribble running down his face.

Taeyong humps the bed like a bitch in heat the coarse material collecting his precum as legs start to shake uncontrollably. He licks over his finger and places them into his mouth. Sucking them like a lollipop, he pushes them down as deep he could take them, slightly gagging against them. 

He pictures Johnny grabbing him by the hair, telling him to be a good slut and let him inside. Taeyong would relax his mouth and savour the taste of Johnny's cock as he uses as nothing but a warm mouth. Jaehyun would grip his waist and fuck his slutty and sloppy boy pussy as cum drips down from his hole. As they fill him up over and over again until he's nothing but a bubbling mess only good to fill up with cum and take dick.

"Jaehyun please fuck me harder, fill me full of your cum, please Johnny use me, just use me like I'm nothing but a sex doll for your pleasure." Taeyong mumbles out around his fingers, swirling them around his wet and warm mouth. Taeyong's cock is still on the verge of coming as he rubs desperately on the bed.

"Hey, Taeyong I just wanted to apologise for before." Johnny says it as he opens the door to Taeyong's room, and he freezes. Eyes wide open as he takes in the sight in front of him. 

Taeyong is bent over with arse sticking in the air as he pushes the vibrator inside himself and he watches plush thighs tremble. His pink tongue playing around with his fingers as his glazed over eyes stare lustfully up at Johnny. Taeyong's blue hair is matted on his flushed and sweaty forehead. A broken moan tears out him as Taeyong cums into his mattress his orgasm ripping out of him forcing Taeyong to collapse onto the bed and close his eyes. Taeyong chuckles to himself as he hears the rushed retreating footsteps of Johnny as he slams Taeyong's door closed.


	2. He's no bottom bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect updates like this often  
> I hope you guys enjooooooy!!!

"Bro, bro, bro, brooooooooo, you won't believe what I just saw Taeyong doing?" Squawks Johnny as he rushes into Jaehyun's room.

Jaehyun's sitting at his desk scrolling through his teaching assignment, chewing on the end of his blue pen. He puts his laptop screen down and swirls around on his chair to see Johnny. His cheeks are flush and ear's red he runs his hands frustratedly through his hair. 

"Did you apologise to him?" Jaehyun asks raising an eyebrow accusingly at Johnny. He regrets how they were so forward towards Taeyong and made him uncomfortable. "Why are you so red?"

"Okay shut up and listen," Johnny orders Jaehyun, he sinks onto the ground by Jaehyun's bed. "So, I go to say sorry and tell him we won't do that again. That we were just playing around didn't mean to offend him. " Jaehyun nods his head in understanding, it was his idea to apologise. He got Johnny to do it because he had homework to do. " Well, I went and guess what that little twink was doing?"

"Johnny," Jaehyun whines "Don't call Taeyong a twink." He shakes his head in disbelief sitting down on his bed legs dangling besides Johnny's shoulders. "Anyway, what was he doing?"

"He was finger fucking himself! And he came while looking me directly in the eyes!" Johnny explodes, Jaehyun chokes on the air around him, coughing into his elbow. Johnny runs his hands down his face and lets out a long sigh. "I should have stayed and offered him my dick." Jaehyun glares down at him, "Don't worry I would have called you over to watch. Just watch and then once I'm done with Taeyong I'll give you some of my dick next."

Rolling his eyes at Johnny the thought of him slamming into Taeyong makes his dick twitch. Then him striding over to him in his full naked glory and bending him over. Wait a second don't think that, let's not dive down that rabbit hole. He glances down at Johnny’s dick which is growing in his pants. He can see it pressing against his zipper, Jaehyun hates himself for not going to see Taeyong himself.

"He looked so good, the only word I can think of is glossy, you know. Spit covered lips, a glaze of sweat across his tight little body. The moans that he let out his lips, man I'm proud of myself for not coming in my pants. He definitely knows how to suck dick he almost had his whole hand down his throat." Johnny moans out into his hands "I'm so horny right now, god I want to fuck him until he can't remember his own name."

"Johnny please stop," Jaehyun squeaks out, the vision of Johnny's thick cock entering Taeyong's tiny body is too much for Jaehyun. Johnny's eyes flick from Jaehyun's face down to his crotch that is setting up camp in his jeans. His face starts to burn as Johnny licks over his lips. 

Johnny smirks up at Jaehyun, biting his lip as Jaehyun avoids his heavy gaze. He and Johnny in simple words are both tops. Johnny, however, likes to test how committed Jaehyun is to being a top. Standing up he moves in front of Jaehyun looking down at him. Putting his hands on his shoulder he pushes Jaehyun down into the bed. Jaehyun lets out a startled gasp, eyes shooting up to Johnny's grinning face. Shoving his knees in between Jaehyun's legs he makes sure to rub it against his pulsing cock. He whimpers as Johnny grips his thick thighs and pulls him against his knees. 

"Johnny no. You know I don't bottom," Jaehyun insists trying to push Johnny off him. Johnny moves his mouth an eyelash length away from Jaehyun's throat. He breathes out the air ghosting over his skin, goose bumps forming over his skin. He presses his lips against Jaehyun's throat, sucking lightly on the skin. He arches his neck back and lets out a long groan. Muffling it with the back of his hand and Johnny chuckles into the tender skin. He shouldn't have done that, now Johnny's ego is going to start growing. "Johnny stop."

"Okay, I'll stop," He says against Jaehyun's neck making sure to run his tongue over the red mark blooming on his throat. Jaehyun whimpers at the wet muscle rubs against his sensitive skin he almost caves and lets Johnny have his way with him. When Johnny gets up, he makes sure to rub against Jaehyun's bulge who moans out loud. Johnny chuckles again, he enjoys seeing Jaehyun come undone in front of him. He traces his fingertips over Jaehyun's soft plump lips. "But I know that someday I'll shove my dick so deep inside you, you'll feel it jabbing in your stomach. And you'll always wish you had bottomed from me."

Johnny grabs Jaehyun's hair roughly forcing him to look up at him. Jaehyun's dick twitches in his pants, he hopes Johnny doesn't notice. He does as he stares down at his crotch, the smile across his face growing wider. He lets go of Jaehyun's chin, he bends down and gently kisses the tip of Jaehyun’s nose who blushes even harder, than heads over to the door. 

"Why do you want me to submit so badly? Taeyong can be your bottom bitch and stop trying to get me to take it up the arse." Jaehyun hisses ripping off his earring to get ready for bed. He's going to ignore his hard-on he refuses to touch it and give Johnny the satisfaction knowing that he affects Jaehyun so easily.

"I don't know maybe it's a kink of mine, having you corrupted and withering underneath me as I fuck you. Also just wondering how flexible are you? Could I bend you in half while I jackhammer into you and rearrange your guts." Johnny explains calmly as if explaining that it's cloudy outside. Jaehyun's face turns even redder as Johnny leaves his room. 

Slamming his face down into the pillow he screams into it while he tries to ignore his throbbing penis in his jeans. Grabbing his phone, he flicks on the camera. His face is completely flush, his hair dishevelled, and a small red mark is blooming on his neck. 

"Goddammit Johnny you son of a bitch, I hate you so much,” Jaehyun whines into his pillow.

“Love you too Jae,” Johnny calls out from his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys  
> Jaehyun and Johnny need to sort some shit out, don't they?  
> twitter - Chanscarebear


	3. Little red bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, I finally have an update for you, I wish I could update every week, but shit gets in the way.  
> There is a lot of swearing so if your not a fan of swearing please don't read.  
> No smut yet! Sorry I'll probably be blue balling you guys for a bit, you'll get your smut eventually I just need to build the ~~tension~~  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos they're greatly appreciated and don't feel afraid to comment what you think.  
> Please enjoy

Taeyong sits at the kitchen table pouring milk into his bowl of cereal as his heavy eyelids try to close and lull him to sleep. Last night after coming, all he could think of was Johnny seeing him touching himself. Ass up in the air, as he pushed his vibrator deep inside himself. Taeyong’s legs shake underneath him, anticipating Johnny confronting him about what happened last night. Taeyong shovels the cereal into his mouth, chewing it lazily. He could leave now and avoid Johnny. He can leave the university entirely, and never see either of them again. Yes, that’s what he’ll do, leave the university, he’ll never have to deal with the awkwardness. 

Taeyong nods to himself, he's found a plan to leave this godforsaken place behind, he smiles proudly to himself. It instantly drops, he's spent a lot of money to get into university and to rent an on-campus dorm. Is he willing to throw all of this away because Johnny saw him masturbate? He would have had to move out of home when he was 15 and mum came home earlier. And being the loving mother, she is, opened the door to greet her young developing son, discovering his body. It would cost more to move out, then find another university and he can’t move rooms because all the other dorms are full. Taeyong’s parents were happy about him for leaving, and finally, they have the house all to themselves. They can enjoy life without their son drunkenly stumbling into the house, and 3:00 am and throwing up on dad’s favourite pot plant. And all that extra effort to move out, it’s easier to stay and deal with Johnny then moving out. All that extra work to move out, it’s easier to stay and deal with Johnny. Fuck it, Taeyong will have to stay and to deal with his problems, like an adult. He can't even order for himself, but he will deal with his roommates. Taeyong can dodge Johnny, for the rest of his degree, for six years. He can avoid Johnny for six years, that's nothing. Avoided confronting his sexuality for fifteen years, avoiding Johnny for six years is all good. Taeyong nods to himself again and lifts the bowl to his lips, drinking down the milk. He'll also avoid Jaehyun; Johnny has probably told him what he did. They probably laughed at him and joked about how embarrassing he is. He just needs to avoid them for six years, won't be that hard.

“Good morning Taeyong, how did you sleep?” A deep voice asks from above him, and a tall shadow comes across the table. Taeyong flinches at the sound, there goes his plan for avoiding his roommates. Thrown out the window just like him if they bring up last night. Taeyong’s eyes trail up the large veiny hands, bulky arms, and smooth neck. Connecting to a smug-looking Johnny smiling down at Taeyong. Johnny’s brown hair is a mess, with hair on the sides sticking up. Taeyong can fix his hair by just running his fingers through his soft strands.

This cocky motherfucker, smiling down at Taeyong like he knows he’s hot as shit. That’s fine it’s good he knows he’s hot. Better than people who are hot, and act like they don’t know their attractive they are. But this fucker, knows he’s hot and is trying to use his good looks to seduce him, to be his little bitch. And he could be Johnny’s bitch, but he hates doing what people expect of him. If Johnny had just been chill, and less cocky Taeyong would have ridden his dick until his hips broke. No, he’ll never submit to Johnny, Johnny will submit to Taeyong before he ever submits to Johnny. Taeyong throws his head back and starts to cackle wildly to himself. Johnny gives him a weird look, and his eyebrows scrunch down in confusion.

“Good morning Johnny, I slept great last night, I had some….vivid dreams.” Taeyong explains sending Johnny a coy little smile. He drops his spoon into his bowl and pushes it over to the sink. Johnny’s face pulls into a stern, suspicious glare. He pulls open the draw and fishes out a butter knife. “I have to go to my classes now.” Taeyong glances at the clock above the door, it’s only 8:00 am, and his classes don't start till 9:30 am. Taeyong wants to get out of the apartment, as soon as he possibly can and hopefully, he can avoid Jaehyun. He seems less cocky than Johnny, but together they're deadly. With their golden skin and sexy faces. God Taeyong hates their sexy faces.

A hum comes from behind Taeyong, and he jumps in his seat, his heart beating hard in his chest. He leans over Taeyong, his chest touching his back and grabs the milk from in front of him. Jaehyun takes the seat beside Taeyong, he sends him a small smile, as he pours the milk into his bowl, without the cereal going in first. Taeyong’s eyes travel away from the crime scene that Jaehyun is committing, and places them on his neck. His neck where a small red mark is sticking out on his skin, Taeyong eyes it suspiciously. He doesn't remember seeing it when he arrived, or at dinner. These guys might be like an old married couple, trying to bring in someone young to spice up their relationship. They’ll have to find someone else he’s not getting in-between, whatever they have going on.

“That looks like a nasty little bite there Jaehyun.” Johnny snickers from across the table, he dips the knife into butter and spreads it across his toast. A sly smirk across his lips, his eyes dance across the mark. 

“Shut the fuck up Johnny.” Jaehyun lashes out, dropping his spoon into the bowl, the milk splashing out on the table and he pushes it away. Jaehyun runs his hands over his grey sweater and glares up at Johnny, who flicks his eyes away to his breakfast. “Taeyong if you want, I can walk you to your classes, my classes are near the art buildings.”

“Yeah, I can come and show you as well,” Johnny says, and Jaehyun shakes his head.

“No, you can’t, your classes are at the science and technology part of the university. Which is on the other side of the university.” Jaehyun explains, sliding off his seat and heading to the door. “Also, you don’t start class till 11:00 am.” Jaehyun slips on his shoes and slides his laptop bag over his shoulder. He turns around to Taeyong with a reassuring smile. “Trust me Taeyong, the first day of university is hard, and the hardest part is finding the rooms you have to be in.”

Jaehyun is right, navigating around the university is hard, especially on the first day. And being the gay, he is, his directions are terrible. Taeyong hesitantly nods his head and follows Jaehyun to the door. He shoves his feet into his shoes and grabs his backpack. He contemplates waving goodbye to Johnny, but he doesn’t want to see that cocky look on his face.

Taeyong tags behind Jaehyun, just silently admiring his broad shoulders and his thick thighs, too bad his ass is as flat as a chopping board. This man is a walking god, and if the size of his hands has anything to indicate, he is most definitely hung.

“Oh, it’s Lucas,” Jaehyun says to himself sounding surprised, he waves to someone in front of him. Taeyong leans to the side, to see around Jaehyun and see who this Lucas person is. He assumes Lucas is the tall and muscular man, with an adorable goofy smile and soft brown eyes approaching them. Holy shit are all the guys at this university, sexy, Gods. Hopefully, Lucas isn’t a horn dog, like Johnny and Jaehyun. Lucas pulls Jaehyun into a tight bro hug and pats him on the back. It is the broest, bro hug Taeyong has ever been a witness to, and he thinks he might be sick. Fuck, he’s straight then, well that means he doesn’t have to deal with another horn dog. “Hey man I haven’t seen you in ages, how was Hong Kong?”

“Hong Kong it was great man, my family kept riding my arse about finding a girlfriend, apart from that it was good,” Lucas says cheerfully. Taeyong can’t help but frown, as the sex God confirms his heterosexuality for Taeyong. Taeyong's has suddenly lost interest in their conversation. What a shame, no girl can ride Lucas’s dick as good as Taeyong can, sadly he’ll never know. Taeyong stands quietly behind Jaehyun, just watching Lucas’s large hands run through his caramel hair, and his mouth morphs into a charming smile. Taeyong was about to drool onto the ground if Lucas didn’t start talking to him. “Who’s the cutie behind you?” Lucas asks. Okay so maybe Lucas isn’t as straight as Taeyong first thought. “Don’t worry cutie, I don’t bite.”

Taeyong hopes he’s only joking, and he hopes that Lucas bites long and hard. Jaehyun pushes Taeyong out from behind him, smiling encouragingly at him to greet Lucas. Taeyong’s cheeks start to heat up and sting. This is exactly what parents do to their kids, making the greet someone else's kids who’s weird and eats bugs. And you have to be nice and friendly to them, so you don't get grounded. When Taeyong has kids, he’s just going to let them chill because this is embarrassing.

“Hi, I’m Taeyong, it’s nice to meet you.” He says bowing his head slightly, Lucas chuckles above him. Taeyong’s small body comes chest to chest, with Lucas’s large body, he vibrates as he chuckles. Taeyong’s breath hitches, as the smell of Lucas invades his nose, he smells like coconut butter. Taeyong holds back from breathing in heavily, that would be weird to do to a stranger. Jaehyun clears his throat awkwardly behind him, and Taeyong rolls his eyes.

“Nice to meet you too,” Lucas whispers directly into Taeyong’s ears, and goosebumps form across Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong can completely melt into Lucas's embrace. His knees grow weak, and if he falls, he fully expects Lucas to catch him.

A pair of hands pull Taeyong back into another firm chest. These men just love to toss him around like a ragdoll. Taeyong almost cries out in protest, he wants to go back to Lucas’s warm embrace. Jaehyun’s grip on Taeyong’s hips is strong and it hurts slightly. Lucas is shocked, hands still out like he’s still holding onto Taeyong. Jaehyun’s lips graze over Taeyong's neck. As if he’s marking his territory and Taeyong involuntary shivers in his hold. These idiots seem to know his one and only weakness, his neck. Taeyong has to control his eyes, from rolling back into his head and a moan from escaping his lips. Lucas seems to realise it, a teasing smirk, crawls across his lips, and his eyes darken with curiosity.

“Don’t you dare Lucas, Johnny and I have something going on with Taeyong, and we don’t need you ruining it.” Jaehyun snarls, his breath fanning over Taeyong’s neck, who lets out a loud gasp. Lucas just nods his head while he smiles widely. Taeyong doesn’t understand what Jaehyun is talking about, nothing’s going on between them. Last night, he’s pretty sure they were going to smash, and Johnny saw him masturbating, but that doesn’t mean anything is going on. He also doesn’t understand why Lucas is looking so giddy, maybe his Korean is limited.

“There isn’t anything going on! I don’t want to get in-between whatever the fuck you and Johnny have going on, let me go.” Taeyong shouts frustratedly at Jaehyun. Let him go, so he can return to sexy coconut smelling Lucas. Who is still just nodding his head along, not looking like he understands anything that is happening. It's okay if he's not smart, he's pretty, and he smells nice, that's all that matters. Jaehyun’s grip around him tightens, Taeyong tries to squirm out of his hold, but his fingers are digging into the flesh of his stomach and won't let him escape. Jaehyun can if he wanted to, break Taeyong in half like a KitKat.

“There isn’t anything going on with Johnny and me." Jaehyun mumbles, he sounds upset, and it makes Taeyong’s eyebrows rise. Something has to be going on, it might not be a relationship, but something is definitely suss.

“Well, Johnny's…. you, know?” Jaehyun struggles to get his sentence out, and Taeyong shakes his head. He doesn’t know he’s only known Johnny for less than a day, what the fuck is he supposed to know? He knows Johnny is a horny prick, but that's it. The elevator door slides open, and Jaehyun let's go of Taeyong who steps away. He picks up his shirt and pulls his pants slightly down on his hips, to see if Jaehyun's left any marks. Small pink marks are left on his pale skin, and Taeyong wants to scream. “You know what, never mind, just shut up.”

"Hey, Johnny, how are you doing?” Lucas asks cheerfully, eyes lighting up as he gives a wave to the figure behind him. Their heads whip around, and Jaehyun pushes Taeyong further away, as he turns to face…. nobody. 

Lucas grabs Taeyong by the wrist and pulls him into the elevator, which is slowly sliding shut as they enter. Jaehyun lets out a surprised yelp when Taeyong is ripped away from him. The look of surprise on Jaehyun’s face is the last thing he sees while the door closes. Lucas spins Taeyong around and pushes him into the back of the elevator. Making him face the elevators mirror’s, and he cages the sides of his head with his arms.

"I see you’ve got two of the universities alpha males thirsting after you.” Lucas purrs behind him, he takes a step closer, making his crotch press against Taeyong’s perky ass. Taeyong’s face begins to burn even more, and he avoids looking at the mirror, so he doesn’t have to see the dangerous look Lucas is aiming at him. He doesn’t know whether he should call the police or see where this is going.

“Look Lucas I don’t want anything to do with Johnny or Jaehyun, and the weird relationship they have." Taeyong snaps back, he grabs Lucas’s arms and pushes them down. He turns to Lucas, with a glare across his face, Lucas is smirking down at him. He’s looking down at Taeyong, with fascination in his eyes. Taeyong wants to slap that look away, he rolls his eyes, again. Something Taeyong's going to be doing a lot at university if he’s here with these horny idiots. Acting like their dicks are a gift from God.

“Johnny and Jaehyun aren’t in a relationship, Johnny just really wants Jaehyun to bottom for him.”

“What? Does Johnny even like Jaehyun?” Taeyong asks baffled, he reaches behind Lucas to press the bottom floor button.

“Romantically? No, platonically? Maybe, I just think it’s to feed his power complex. Getting someone who never bottoms and only dominates, to submit to him.” Lucas offers and shrugs his shoulder with a look of concern across his face.

Even he knows that’s fucked up, Taeyong can’t say he’s surprised. He feels bad for Jaehyun, imagine having someone harass him into doing something he’s not comfortable doing. Kind of what he’s been doing to Taeyong, he’ll have to bring that up with him. He’s not exactly uncomfortable, just annoyed that they’ve already made such large assumptions about him Taeyong shakes his head in disgust and lets out a long-annoyed sigh. Boys are stupid, and sexuality is definitely not a choice, because he would not like men if he could choose.

The elevator stops, causing Taeyong to lose his balance and launches him into Lucas's firm body, Lucas wraps his hands around Taeyong's waist to keep him standing. He isn't complaining though, Lucas is incredibly warm and still smells amazing. He wants to melt into his hold and never let him go. Taeyong feels like he's been hugged by a strong and protective bear, Taeyong feels so safe.

The cough behind them makes him jump back out of Lucas’s hold, and retreat into the corner of the elevator. Where he can try and hide away from the newly arrived stranger. These two days at university are going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He can see it now, lying in bed ten years later, he'll remember when a stranger saw Lucas embracing him, and then he'll cringe and cry into his pillow.

“Hey, Lucas, who’s the boy? He seems way to attractive for a loser like you, I guess, he just hasn’t seen me yet.” The stranger asks, and all Taeyong can think is no not another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xx  
> Please follow my twitter @ chanscarebear


	4. Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo I finally have an update!!! YAY!!!
> 
> Please enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me what you think!

“No no no no nooooooo more of you mother fuckers, I’m already rooming with two of you fuck boys. And now I’ve stumbled upon this delicious caramel beefcake I don’t need any more!” Declares Taeyong to the new hot guy, who has long bleach blonde hair and beautiful sharp feline features. Feline features that are even more striking when he narrows his eyes confusedly at Taeyong. He raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow with a slit in it judgmentally at him. Both Lucas and Taeyong are shocked at his outburst, as time goes on, they will get used to his random outburst. That is, of course, if they get to know each other after this elevator ride.   
“Holy shit okay, just trying to be nice, who are your roommates?” He asks Taeyong, he smiles at him hesitantly, like he fears that Taeyong will lose his shit again. He looks directly into the man’s eyes which are a dark coopery brown with a gold circle around the iris. He has a line of piercing from the top of his ear, down to his ear lobe, Taeyong wants to bite on them. 

“I’m a caramel beefcake?” Lucas whispers to himself, he turns to the mirror and checks out his reflection. A blush crawls across Lucas's cheeks as he twists his body to look at himself in every angle his body has to offer. He runs his hands up and down his firm chest timidly, and then he stares shyly at his butt. It is not the biggest butt, but Taeyong could sit around and admire it. From the looks of it so could the man, who’s unashamedly staring at Lucas's arse like he's a moth looking at a lamp.

“Jaehyun and Johnny and also yes, Lucas you are hot as fuck.” Taeyong says, flicking his wrist dismissively at Lucas. 

Like he didn't already know he's attractive. He stares to down at his shoes, a tiny shy smile spreads across his lips. Lucas is trying to pretend to act like he doesn't care, but he definitely likes the praise. If Lucas was a puppy, his tail would be wagging right now. Taeyong wants to call him a good boy and scratch behind his ear. 

“Don’t praise him too much, Lucas already knows how attractive he is. Lucas likes to pretend that he doesn’t know, but he really enjoys it when people compliment him." The guy drawls out he rolls his eyes, scoffing at Lucas who juts out his bottom lip, he turns away to avoid his burning gaze. “Isn’t that right Lucas? Want to be a good boy and answer me?"

Taeyong's eyes widen in surprise, did he call Lucas a good boy like he's a puppy? This man is unhinged, with his wide deranged grin and Taeyong is loving it. It's even better when Lucas tries to avoid the mans burning gaze. Taeyong can't help but smile and join in on the fun.

"Yeah Lucas, be a good boy for us, tell us how much you like it." Teases Taeyong, patting his thighs to call Lucas over. He sees his head perk up and eyes widely staring at Taeyong with a glaze over them. 

"Yeah Lucas, are you a good boy?" The man says condescendingly.

“Nooooo I’m not, shut up Yuta!” Lucas whines, running behind Taeyong for protection. He chuckles happily at Lucas’s cute misfortune and the way he cowers behind him. Yuta is a powerful person, they're going to be great friends someday. 

Taeyong imagines Lucas with a tail like a golden retriever in-between his legs, running behind his owner to protect him from the scary cat arching their back ready to attack. Yuta starts to circle Taeyong to see Lucas’s blushing face he’s head bowed low and, Taeyong can see an outline of a tattoo on the back of his neck. Taeyong goes to brush away his hair to get a better look when the elevator stops and the door slides open.

Everyone awkwardly freezes where their standing, Lucas stops burying his face into Taeyong’s back like a dog rubbing his nose against its owner’s knees begging for attention. Everyone’s head whips around to the stranger, who’s also frozen staring at the three of them weirdly. It’s a young guy with a sharp jawline and a black undercut. Oh god, what are they putting in the water at this university? Because he wants to inject it into his veins. All these guys are hot, the hot where you have to do a double-take, to make sure their real not a figment of your imagination. 

“Mark!” Yuta and Lucas both exclaim happily, Taeyong flinches at the sound when they both yell into his ears. Good god, these guys are loud, wonder what they sound like when their moaning. Wait nope, don’t think like that only pure thoughts, like church and naked grandmas. 

“Mark this is Taeyong, Johnny and Jaehyun’s new roommate,” Lucas says pushing Taeyong forward to the Mark guy. He is smiling up at Taeyong with his big sparkly brown eyes. Taeyong wants to punch him in the face because he’s so cute and adorable and fuck the boys at this university for being so attractive. 

“Oh yeah, Johnny told me about you, it’s nice to meet you.” Mark cheerfully says, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Taeyong grabs Mark's shoulders and pulls his body close to his. 

“What did he say? Did he tell you he caught me masturbating? Because he is lying.” Taeyong declares panicking heart thumping in his chest wildly.

Johnny is talking shit about him behind his back he doesn’t even know Taeyong enough to talk about him. Taeyong stops when he realises what he’s just said to everyone in the elevator. They didn’t need to know that Taeyong masturbated, they didn’t need to know Johnny caught him masturbating as well. Taeyong is definitely going to have to move now, go into hiding, kill Johnny and these guys, maybe Jaehyun he’s not sure about him. 

“Did you just say Johnny caught you -” 

“Shut the fuck up Yuta!” Taeyong screeches, burying his face into Mark’s neck trying to hide away in shame, god he’s a pathetic mess.

Wait, why’s he shoving his head into a stranger’s neck, oh god Mark is probably really uncomfortable right now. Taeyong tries to pull away but stops when Mark’s hands clutch at his sides, holding Taeyong close to his body. Mark’s breath hitches in his ear, and he hears someone clear their throat behind them, and it makes Mark’s small frame stiffen against Taeyong’s body. The elevator stops again on the floor level and, Mark's hands loosen from Taeyong's sides.

“Uhhhhhhhhhh it was nice meeting you guys, byeeeeee.” Taeyong says, pushing Mark away and hurtling himself out of the elevator the moment the door slides open. He power walks to the apartment complexes entrance and runs down the stairs. Taeyong can’t believe he’s been at university for not even two full days and he has already embarrassed himself in front of five people, five attractive people at that.

“Taeyong wait up!” Someone shouts from behind him. Oh god, oh god, oh god, please don’t be one of the guys from the elevator. He can never see them again he's going to have to kill them, and then leave the country. “I need to show you around the campus, remember?”

Oh, it’s only Jaehyun, Taeyong stops when he hears his footsteps rushing towards him and his loud panting. When Jaehyun catches up, he leans over and starts loudly panting, Jaehyun winces when he leans back holding his sides like he's run a marathon.

“I ran down the stairs, where’s Lucas?” He asks, looking around the campus.

“Who?” Taeyong asks, shrugging his shoulders like he didn’t just run away from them like a coward and told complete strangers that Johnny caught him masturbating. 

“So, Lucas, told me something interesting about you and Johnny,” Taeyong says like it’s a matter fact. He wanted to get to the bottom of their little relationship, especially if he's going to be living with them.

“Yeah what did he say?” Jaehyun asks, stretching his back and walking again.

“I heard that Johnny wants you to bottom for him,” Taeyong states absentmindedly. He's trying to pretend like he doesn't care when he’s incredibly interested in this topic. If this is bullshit, it's going to be awkward, and he's going to head-butt Lucas.

Jaehyun is still panting beside Taeyong, he uses his backhand to wipe the small mist of sweat across his forehead, he rubs it on his jeans. It takes Jaehyun a little while to realise what Taeyong’s said. His body slowly goes rigid when his brain finally understands what Taeyong has said to him.

“Yeah... we’ll I’m not going to…… I mean I don’t think there’s anything wrong with bottoming, you know I might enjoy it but.” Jaehyun tries to explain to Taeyong without insulting bottoms. He seems a little confused about what he’s trying to explain to Taeyong. “I just don’t want to bottom for-”

“Johnny?” Taeyong asks, finishing Jaehyun’s sentence for him. Jaehyun avoids Taeyong’s gaze and nods slightly. Jaehyun's ears turn ladybug red, and Jaehyun rubs the back of his neck nervously. Taeyong hums to himself as he rearranges his laptop strap on his shoulder. “I mean I don’t really know Johnny, but I feel like he’d use it as bragging rights over you.”

"Yeah like I love Johnny he’s a great friend, but I don’t want him to always tease me about it. I don’t want him to make me feel less for bottoming, and he wouldn’t let me live it down. Like bottoming can’t be easy, you have a dick up your arse for god's sake!” Jaehyun rambles on, and Taeyong just nods his head in agreement. Jaehyun bottoming would feed Johnny's already giant ego. Taeyong's first time bottoming was not a great experience for him. It almost made him never want to bottom for anyone again.

“It’s good when the guy knows how to aim when he doesn’t know it’s just a waste of time. You’re lying there thinking you could be reading a book instead of this guy ramming into you trying to reach his own goal. Like come on man this was meant to be a team effort, what about my goal! What about my prize!" Taeyong scoffs annoyingly, he starting to get heated thinking about the times he's been excited about a good fuck, and then he's just lying there planning out his English essay because the guy didn't know what he was doing. Jaehyun snickers beside him, enjoying Taeyong remembering his horrible sexual encounters. “I mean if you ever wanted to try bottoming you could try bottoming for me. I wouldn’t make you feel like shit about it, because well there is no reason to feel shit about it."

“For you?” Jaehyun narrows his eyes suspiciously at Taeyong his eyes run up and down Taeyong’s body. Jaehyun is looking at him like he can’t even believe that Taeyong can top someone, even though he totally can. He's done it before and not to brag, but if he ever made a clone of himself, he would make the clone fuck him immediately. 

“Yeah! If I take your bottom virginity, Johnny will probably leave you alone, and it might be something you enjoy. I won’t shame you or make you feel less about it. If you aren’t comfortable, I'll stop, and I won’t tell anyone. Who knows," Taeyong grabs the front Jaehyun’s shirt and pulls his body close to his. Taeyong puts his leg in-between Jaehyun’s legs making sure to rub his thigh against Jaehyun’s groin. Jaehyun releases a little whimpering moan as Taeyong adds more pressure to his groin and he wraps his hands around the back of his neck pulling his ear close to Taeyong's mouth. Taeyong whispers hotly into Jaehyun's ear, making sure his lips gently graze over his ear. “Maybe you’ll come back begging for more.”

Taeyong makes sure that when he pulls away from Jaehyun that his thigh grazes underneath his groin. Jaehyun's fingers dig into the side of Taeyong's arm he hisses a when his nails dig into his flesh, can't wait to feel them running down his back. He pushes Jaehyun away, making him stumble back into a small tree. Taeyong walks away from Jaehyun in his flustered state, and he turns around to see him just staring intensely down at the ground, with leaves in his hair. Taeyong can’t help but giggle to himself, imagining Jaehyun all flustered in his lecture trying to stop himself from getting a hard-on. 

Taeyong sees a sign pointing down a ramp for the education and arts facility, lecture room one. Taeyong happily skips down the ramp thinking about Jaehyun whose probably mulling over whether he should take Taeyong's offer. He hopes he agrees it would be fun and it would probably piss off Johnny, which is even better. And everyone deserves a good bottoming experience, especially if it's their first time. 

The first few days have been embarrassing, but hopefully, they will get better he should focus on university, not boys unless Jaehyun says yes, then only one boy. Unless of course, more boys come along, then those boys but not if they get in the way of his education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Sorry for blue balling you again, but I'm still building the ~~tension~~ but I promise it will be very soon
> 
> please tell me what you think or just leave a kudos it's all greatly appreciated
> 
> Follow me on my Twitter and curious cat - chanscarebear

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong's a naughty booooy
> 
> twitter - Chanscarebear


End file.
